nate_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
(LOGS) 02/14/2015
This chat log from February 14th, 2015 is believed to show the first time Nate joined NAF. In this log, Nate goes to TFL, one of the first servers he played on, and asks a few people for assistance with doing things on his server. He also visits a random Prison server. This log is taken from Nate's point of view. Members Nate - Username: "NDude5" | Creator / owner of NAF Gr33n - Username: Gr33nKnight | Owner of TFL, a server which Nate played on, inspiring him to create NAF Snippy - Username: Snips | Player on TFL, friend of Nate Progo - Username: Snips (used her account to communicate) | Player on TFL, friend of Nate Shiny - Username: ShinyGreninja | Player on TFL Other - Some other players appear on TFL and the Prison server, but don't add anything to the conversation. Log Thanks to Nate for transcribing this log. 15:33:41 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401'' (NAF)'' 15:33:52 CHAT Server ''' lolhi 15:33:59 CHAT ''' Hi 15:34:11 CHAT NDude5 has just earned the achievement Inventory 15:42:05 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401'' (NAF)'' 15:42:19 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 15:42:27 CHAT ' gr33n 15:42:40 CHAT Snips (formerly known as MrsSnippy) joined the game 15:42:53 CHAT ' SNIPSSS 15:42:57 CHAT ' hey. 15:43:03 CHAT ' whats up? 15:43:09 CHAT ' Do you know anything about servers? 15:43:21 CHAT ' I know a little. 15:43:26 CHAT ' Well 15:43:33 CHAT ' I AM REALLY CONFUSED EEEEE 15:43:38 CHAT ' I made a server 15:44:13 CHAT Snips (formerly known as MrsSnippy) joined the game 15:44:38 CHAT Snips left the game 15:44:48 CHAT Snips (formerly known as MrsSnippy) joined the game 15:44:51 CHAT ' EEEE 15:44:56 CHAT ' Sorry. 15:44:59 CHAT ' Can you help? 15:45:10 CHAT ' No I wasn't doing that bc you left 15:45:17 CHAT ' I am so confused 15:45:31 CHAT ' What is it? 15:45:32 CHAT ' First 15:45:43 CHAT ' How do I make it where I can spawn stuff on my server? 15:45:46 CHAT ' I am using MCPH 15:46:04 CHAT ' Where are you? 15:46:12 CHAT ' Farm 15:46:25 CHAT ' see you 15:46:38 CHAT ' okay 15:46:38 CHAT Snips left the game 15:46:45 CHAT ' :) 15:46:52 CHAT ' o.o It says you left 15:46:56 CHAT ' don't ask' 15:47:00 CHAT ' Mkw 15:47:02 CHAT ' Mk 15:47:52 CHAT ' just a 1min 15:47:55 CHAT ' Mk 15:48:18 CHAT Good morning! Day 11922 has just begun. 15:48:48 CHAT ' This is Progo on snips computer, she said you hd a question 15:48:56 CHAT ' Mhm 15:48:59 CHAT ' neither she nor I knows anything about hosting lol 15:49:04 CHAT ' Oh XD 15:49:05 CHAT ' progo signing out 15:50:08 CHAT Server ' looks to me like Snips is a witch 15:50:15 CHAT ' ? 15:50:16 CHAT ' gr33n 15:50:29 CHAT Server ' making disconnection and connection messages all over 15:50:52 CHAT Server ' yeah, NDude? 15:51:08 CHAT ' I made a server with MCPH 15:51:19 CHAT 'Server ' nice 15:51:23 CHAT ' How do I make it where I can spawn stuff? 15:51:38 CHAT Server ' in the console, you have to type 15:51:43 CHAT 'Server ' op NDude5 15:52:02 CHAT 'Server ' then youll be able to use commands like give 15:52:09 CHAT 'Server ''' and gamemode 15:52:32 CHAT ''' Mk tysm 15:52:33 CHAT ' Brb 15:52:39 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 15:53:45 CHAT You do not have permission to use this command 15:54:42 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 (NAF) 15:54:54 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 15:56:15 CHAT Set game difficulty to Peaceful 15:57:07 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 15:57:11 CHAT --- Showing help page 1 of 9 (/help ) --- 15:57:11 CHAT /achievement player 15:57:11 CHAT /ban ... 15:57:11 CHAT /ban-ip ... 15:57:11 CHAT /banlist players 15:57:11 CHAT /blockdata 15:57:11 CHAT /clear player item data maxCount dataTag 15:57:11 CHAT /clone maskMode cloneMode 15:57:11 CHAT Tip: Use the key while typing a command to auto-complete the command or its arguments 15:58:08 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 15:59:15 CHAT Changing to rain and thunder 15:59:24 CHAT Set the time to 0 15:59:33 CHAT Set the time to 2000 15:59:42 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 15:59:48 CHAT Toggled downfall 16:04:56 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 16:05:05 CHAT ' YEY GR33N IT WORKED 16:08:18 CHAT Good morning! Day 11923 has just begun. 16:13:42 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 16:14:39 CHAT Toggled downfall 16:14:51 CHAT Set the time to 5000 16:15:12 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:15:19 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:15:23 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:15:38 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:16:00 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:16:37 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 16:18:48 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 16:19:00 CHAT ' gr33n? 16:19:18 CHAT ' Shiny 16:19:38 CHAT Darkness is falling. Venture into the unknown at your own risk. Here there be monsters. 16:20:06 CHAT ' Shiny 16:20:10 CHAT ' yus? 16:20:21 CHAT ' Do you know anything about servers? 16:20:30 CHAT ' a bit 16:20:34 CHAT ' Well 16:20:37 CHAT ' On this server 16:20:48 CHAT ' Well 16:20:54 CHAT ' Idk how to explain it, 16:21:04 CHAT ' When you add in a new server 16:21:14 CHAT ' You type in the IP Adress and the name 16:21:24 CHAT ' I named this TFL 16:21:24 CHAT ' yeah 16:21:29 CHAT ' okey 16:21:37 CHAT ' And under the word TFL 16:21:48 CHAT ' It says "gr33n's bnet server" 16:22:06 CHAT ' mhm 16:22:12 CHAT ' How do I change the name from "A MineCraft Server" to what I want it to be? 16:22:29 CHAT ' no clue lol 16:22:35 CHAT ' Mk, thanks anyway 16:35:20 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 '(TFL) 16:37:30 CHAT ' Hai 16:37:35 CHAT ' herro 16:37:51 CHAT ' Do you know anything about servers? 16:39:58 CHAT Darkness is falling. Venture into the unknown at your own risk. Here there be monsters. 16:41:41 CHAT AbundantxZombie left the game 16:42:56 CHAT ' gr33n you here? 16:46:51 CHAT Set the time to 0 16:58:54 CHAT Set the time to 0 16:59:15 CHAT ' ERRYDEI 17:09:02 CHAT Set the time to 0 17:10:33 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 '(TFL) 17:10:49 CHAT ' gr33n 17:10:57 CHAT 'Server ' ? 17:11:03 CHAT Good morning! Day 11926 has just begun. 17:11:08 CHAT ' The spawn thing worked 17:11:15 CHAT ' I wanted to ask 17:11:29 CHAT 'Server ' the spawn thing? 17:11:36 CHAT ' op NDude5 17:11:43 CHAT ' Where I can spawn items 17:11:49 CHAT 'Server ' oh, that 17:12:07 CHAT ' On your server 17:12:11 CHAT ' Well 17:12:28 CHAT ' When you are adding a new server to your list on the multiplayer tab 17:12:37 CHAT ' You type in the IP Adress and the name 17:12:44 CHAT ' And I called this TFL 17:12:45 CHAT Server ' yeah 17:12:48 CHAT 'Server ''' oh, lol 17:12:55 CHAT ''' And on the multiplayer tab 17:12:59 CHAT ' Under the word TFL 17:13:10 CHAT ' It says "gr33n's bnet server' 17:13:23 CHAT ' Mine says "A MineCraft Server" 17:13:28 CHAT ' How do I change it? 17:13:54 CHAT Server ' ok, so, on the multicraft page 17:14:05 CHAT 'Server ' under files 17:14:11 CHAT 'Server ' then config files 17:14:19 CHAT 'Server ''' then in the Server Settings file there 17:14:36 CHAT ''' OH 17:14:38 CHAT Server ''' theres a section that says Server Message, that is what youre looking for 17:14:41 CHAT ''' Server message 17:14:44 CHAT ' Mhm 17:14:47 CHAT ' Tysm 17:16:24 CHAT ' Okei 17:16:26 CHAT ' Also 17:16:31 CHAT ' Is there a way to make it 17:16:43 CHAT ' Where nobody can see when I type a command? 17:17:16 CHAT Server ''' what do you mean? 17:18:21 CHAT ''' Like 17:18:25 CHAT ' On the chat 17:18:36 CHAT ' Say I typed /time set 2000 17:18:45 CHAT ' Can other people see I typed that? 17:18:49 CHAT 'Server ' only people that are opped see that 17:18:55 CHAT ' Mk 17:19:24 CHAT ' Also, when it turns morning on here it says "Good Morning! It's day ____" 17:19:34 CHAT ' How do I do that? 17:19:35 CHAT Server ''' that is a command block 17:19:42 CHAT ''' Mk 17:19:49 CHAT RedBaron_99 joined the game 17:19:52 CHAT ' I can probably find that on the internet right? 17:19:56 CHAT 'Server ' there are a few command blocks that are constantly doing things on this server 17:20:18 CHAT 'Server ' they take a bit of practice to get the hang of 17:20:22 CHAT ' Mk 17:20:36 CHAT Server ' prime is better with them than I am 17:21:16 CHAT ' Is there a way to change where people spawn when they first join? 17:21:32 CHAT ' hey guys 17:21:35 CHAT ' Hallo 17:22:26 CHAT Server ' I cant remember, changing the spawn is either 17:22:43 CHAT 'Server ' setworldspawn, and that sets the spawn where you are 17:22:57 CHAT 'Server ''' or its setworldspawn x y z 17:23:41 CHAT Darkness is falling. Venture into the unknown at your own risk. Here there be monsters. 17:24:01 CHAT ''' Okei 17:24:14 CHAT ' Tysm 17:24:20 CHAT ' I am gonna go set the spawn 17:24:32 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 17:24:42 CHAT Set the time to 0 17:25:21 CHAT ' hi 17:26:04 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 17:26:17 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 17:27:15 CHAT Set the time to 19000 17:27:21 CHAT Set the time to 0 17:27:26 CHAT Changing to rainy weather 17:27:32 CHAT Changing to rain and thunder 17:27:39 CHAT Toggled downfall 17:28:11 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 17:28:18 CHAT ' Wait 17:28:18 CHAT ' welcome back 17:28:21 CHAT ' gr33n 17:28:24 CHAT ' Ty 17:28:26 CHAT 'Server ' yeah? 17:28:31 CHAT ' Was the command 17:28:41 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 17:28:42 CHAT Server ''' setworldspawn 17:28:46 CHAT ''' Okei 17:28:48 CHAT ' Thanks 17:28:55 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 17:29:01 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-975, 67, -956) 17:29:19 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-865, 72, -1031) 17:29:59 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-973, 67, -957) 17:32:51 CHAT Toggled downfall 17:37:54 CHAT Set the time to 0 17:41:50 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-976, 67, -951) 17:44:40 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 17:44:47 CHAT ' gr33n 17:47:18 CHAT ['Server] ' ? 17:47:33 CHAT ' I was on the console page 17:47:46 CHAT ' And it said 17:48:02 CHAT ' Server Server thread/WARN Can't keep up! Did the system time change, or is the server overloaded? 17:48:26 CHAT Server ''' yeah, that happens often, especially when new chunks are being generated on the map 17:48:33 CHAT ''' What am I supposed to do? 17:48:38 CHAT ' Mk 17:48:43 CHAT 'Server ' you can typically ignore it 17:48:52 CHAT ' Mmk 17:49:07 CHAT Server ''' make sure to restart fairly often, though 17:49:12 CHAT ''' Mk 17:49:16 CHAT ' When I restart 17:49:23 CHAT ' Will it delete the stuff I built? 17:49:27 CHAT Server ' no 17:49:30 CHAT ' Okei 17:49:35 CHAT ' I thought that was what it did 17:49:40 CHAT ' I will restart it rn 17:49:40 CHAT Server ''' it just helps to clear up resources and keeps the server from using too much memory 17:50:13 CHAT ''' How long does it take to restart? 17:50:28 CHAT Server ''' usually less than a minute 17:52:48 CHAT ''' If someone is in the server 17:52:53 CHAT ' And I click "stop" 17:53:00 CHAT ' Will it log them out? 17:53:10 CHAT Good morning! Day 11928 has just begun. 17:55:06 CHAT Server ''' yes 17:55:10 CHAT ''' Mk 17:55:37 CHAT ' What's a status banner? 17:56:26 CHAT 'Server ' its a link to an image you can use a forum signature or something 17:56:39 CHAT ' Mk 17:56:53 CHAT Server ' probably not much use 17:57:48 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 18:08:29 CHAT ' toggledownfall 18:08:37 CHAT Toggled downfall 18:08:39 CHAT Set the time to 0 18:10:06 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 '(TFL) 18:10:10 CHAT yo 18:10:12 CHAT ' Hallo 18:10:15 CHAT ' gr33n 18:10:19 CHAT ' I have another question 18:10:24 CHAT ' Sorry for bugging you so much 18:10:25 CHAT Server ' k 18:10:39 CHAT ' Say I made someone op 18:11:17 CHAT ' And they misused their abilities 18:11:27 CHAT ' Can I make them not op? 18:11:34 CHAT Server ' you can then use the deop command 18:11:44 CHAT ' Oh 18:11:52 CHAT ' So instead of op NDude5 18:11:52 CHAT Server ' so you could say deop NDude5 to remove your op status 18:11:57 CHAT ' Mk 18:12:00 CHAT ' Thanks 19:33:44 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 19:34:04 CHAT ' 'Allo 19:40:28 CHAT Darkness is falling. Venture into the unknown at your own risk. Here there be monsters. 19:43:58 CHAT ' does everybody have a beD? 19:44:02 CHAT ' bed**? 19:44:06 CHAT ' Mhm 19:44:33 CHAT ' You wanna sleep? 19:44:42 CHAT ' yeah 19:44:45 CHAT ' Mmk 19:44:59 CHAT ' Shiny, are you gonna sleep? 19:45:22 CHAT ' Guess not 19:46:50 CHAT ' I'ma go work on my server 19:46:58 CHAT ' I might be back soon 19:47:01 CHAT ' ok 19:47:07 CHAT ' G'bye 19:47:20 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 19:47:27 CHAT Set the time to 0 19:50:04 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 19:52:08 CHAT ' gr33n? 19:52:15 CHAT ' I have a question about my server 19:52:19 CHAT Server ''' yeah? 19:52:25 CHAT ''' Is there a way 19:52:32 CHAT ' To make a certain area 19:52:36 CHAT ' Like 19:52:48 CHAT ' Where it can't spawn mobs in a certain area? 19:52:53 CHAT ' nope 19:53:02 CHAT Server ''' just torches, really 19:53:03 CHAT ''' here's a tip on how to do that 19:53:06 CHAT ' that 19:53:14 CHAT ' Mk 19:53:18 CHAT ' they won't spawn on glass 19:53:20 CHAT ' go into your world and set a shit load of torches where you don't want mobs to spawn 19:53:22 CHAT ' or slabs 19:53:31 CHAT ' Okei 19:53:35 CHAT ' slabs they do 19:53:47 CHAT ' Ty everyone 19:53:53 CHAT ' np 19:53:58 CHAT ' Bbl 19:54:04 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 (NAF) 19:55:25 CHAT Toggled downfall 19:57:01 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 19:58:38 CHAT Set the time to 0 19:58:45 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 19:58:59 CHAT Set game difficulty to Peaceful 19:59:47 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 (NAF) 20:03:24 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 20:03:29 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 20:03:34 CHAT Unknown command. Try /help for a list of commands 20:03:37 CHAT --- Showing help page 1 of 9 (/help ) --- 20:03:37 CHAT /achievement player 20:03:37 CHAT /ban ... 20:03:37 CHAT /ban-ip ... 20:03:37 CHAT /banlist players 20:03:37 CHAT /blockdata 20:03:37 CHAT /clear player item data maxCount dataTag 20:03:37 CHAT /clone maskMode cloneMode 20:03:37 CHAT Tip: Use the key while typing a command to auto-complete the command or its arguments 20:03:50 CHAT There are 0 total banned players: 20:03:50 CHAT 20:05:22 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 (TFL) 20:05:30 CHAT ' gr33n 20:05:40 CHAT ' How do you spawn items? 20:05:48 CHAT ' Every way I do it doesn't work 20:08:13 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 '(NAF) 20:08:21 CHAT Toggled downfall 20:08:26 CHAT Set the time to 0 20:12:16 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-971, 67, -956) 20:36:13 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 (NAF) 21:02:10 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-979, 67, -956) 21:34:03 Connecting to play.PrimeMC.org, 25565 21:34:12 CHAT PvPLogging prevented by JackProehl's CombatLog plugin. 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:15 CHAT * Prime Prison * 21:34:15 CHAT Welcome to the Prime Prison! 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:15 CHAT Vote every day for Haste 15, Tokens, + Luckyblocks 21:34:15 CHAT Purchase Ranks + Items at store.primemc.org 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:15 CHAT OMG > Zek is playing! 21:34:15 CHAT Register on the PrimeMC forums with /register 21:34:15 CHAT 21:34:25 CHAT K ? iamthebest75914 »''' comeeto''' 21:34:25 CHAT Y ? IronSword » added 21:34:25 CHAT E ? ToatsMuhGoats » guys help 21:34:25 CHAT Z ? Haloshooter67 » Added :P 21:34:25 CHAT W ? melonhead9 » me 21:34:25 CHAT Free ? AndySlime (God) » koshman1234 i allowed you 21:34:25 CHAT Prime // Unknown command. 21:34:25 CHAT B ? CaptainJC » Whats a prime invent 21:34:25 CHAT W ? melonhead9 » i need it 21:34:25 CHAT +------------------------------------------+ 21:34:25 CHAT All donators can change their chat color with /chatcolor! 21:34:25 CHAT B rank and above have access to dark aquaonly! 21:34:25 CHAT +------------------------------------------+ 21:34:25 CHAT Prime // Welcome XxVisionOfDoomxX! (Inmate 87273) 21:34:28 CHAT Prime // xXIceyTurtlesXx ranked up to M! 21:34:28 CHAT E ? ToatsMuhGoats » i cant get into factions , it sends me straight to prison 21:34:30 CHAT Prime // xXBirchManXx ranked up to B! 21:34:30 CHAT Prime // xXBirchManXx can now change their /chatcolor to dark aqua! 21:34:30 CHAT Prestige-4 ? Flapi (Lord) » if they add you to their plot the'll just remove you after you pay them 21:34:31 CHAT Free ? AndySlime (God) » to my second plot kosh 21:34:31 CHAT Prime // Unknown command. 21:34:33 CHAT B ? CaptainJC » What 21:34:37 CHAT Y ? IronSword » money? :D 21:34:39 CHAT A ? Ninjacreeper14 » how do u rank up? 21:34:50 CHAT Prime // xXIceyTurtlesXx ranked up to N! 21:34:50 CHAT Prime // JTBONE3610 ranked up to W! 21:34:50 CHAT Free ? Ducky_warrior (Semi-God) » kosh i added you 21:34:50 CHAT X ? SkullMaster (Lord) » Do /rankup 21:34:50 CHAT B ? CaptainJC » What's a prim inventory 21:34:50 CHAT S ? BurnerMC » who wants 8 sextillion dollars 21:34:50 CHAT U ? LumosMastr » ./rankup 21:34:50 CHAT J ? AwesomeAgent10 » ./rankup 21:34:50 CHAT Prime // Unknown command. 21:34:50 CHAT Hey! Sorry, but you can't open that here. 21:34:51 CHAT U ? LumosMastr » me 21:34:51 CHAT X ? SamRoxYurSox » Ninja do /rankup 21:34:52 CHAT Y ? Darius (Lord) » mne 21:34:52 CHAT E ? ToatsMuhGoats » 101 are you there 21:34:53 CHAT Y ? Darius (Lord) » i do 21:34:54 CHAT V ? SixtyMoney » ME 21:34:55 CHAT C ? Deathstroke21_ » me 21:34:56 CHAT Prestige-2 ? oKoshyo (PrimeGod) » lol 21:34:56 CHAT X ? Eevee (Lord) » i dont get it D: 21:35:14 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 21:37:17 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-973, 68, -953) 21:37:37 CHAT Set the world spawn point to (-978, 68, -956) 21:38:10 CHAT Set the time to 19000 21:38:17 CHAT Set the time to 0 21:38:24 CHAT Changing to rainy weather 21:38:37 CHAT Changing to rain and thunder 21:38:45 CHAT Usage: /weather in seconds 21:39:11 CHAT Toggled downfall 21:41:46 CHAT Changing to rainy weather 21:41:57 CHAT ' Hi 21:42:10 CHAT 'Server ' hi 21:43:24 CHAT You do not have permission to use this command 21:43:40 CHAT Opped NDude5 21:45:09 CHAT Set game difficulty to Easy 21:45:41 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 21:45:47 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 21:45:51 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 21:45:57 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 21:46:10 CHAT Your game mode has been updated 21:50:35 CHAT Set game difficulty to Peaceful 22:50:22 Connecting to play.PrimeMC.org, 25565 22:50:26 CHAT Prime // Welcome to the Prime Network, NDude5! 22:50:26 CHAT Welcome to the PRIME NETWORK, NDude5! 22:50:26 CHAT Remember to /vote every day for rewards! 22:50:26 CHAT 22:50:26 CHAT 22:50:26 CHAT To register with our services please do /register. 22:50:26 CHAT To change your password once registered, use /changepassword. 22:50:26 CHAT To change your email once registered, use /changeemail. 22:50:26 CHAT Prime // Players are now enabled. 22:50:32 CHAT Unknown command. Type "/help" for help. 22:50:56 CHAT Unknown command. Type "/help" for help. 22:50:59 CHAT You do not have access to that command. 22:51:00 CHAT Prime // Welcome to the Prime Network, thedude302! 22:51:04 CHAT You do not have access to that command. 22:51:12 CHAT Prime // Welcome to the Prime Network, zombies_away! 22:51:18 Connecting to 198.24.165.234, 30338 22:51:26 CHAT ' gr33n? 22:54:36 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:54:43 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:54:51 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:54:52 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:04 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:13 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:20 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:23 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:23 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:28 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:30 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:31 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:32 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:34 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:36 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:38 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:39 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:41 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:41 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:48 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:55:57 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:56:04 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:56:23 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:56:47 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:56:56 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:56:59 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:57:05 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:57:08 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:57:15 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:57:16 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:57:23 WARN Unable to play unknown soundEvent: minecraft:none 22:58:19 CHAT Good morning! Day 11945 has just begun. 23:03:23 Connecting to 184.95.42.170, 46401 (END OF LOG)